rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ChishioKunrin/BBTAG Beta Screenshots
Hey, guys, I got the BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle beta, and I figured I'd take some screenshots 'cause why not. I'm having fun with the game, and I'm thinking I might get the full game when it comes out, if I have the money to do so. After all, for me, Kingdom Hearts 3 takes priority, and I'm also wanting the Spyro Reignited Trilogy. RWBY Color Palettes First up, the RWBY-themed color palettes you can get in the item shop. All of the RWBY-themed color palettes are Color No.12. BBTAG Beta Color 12 Ragna.png|'Ragna - Appears to be Ruby's palette' BBTAG Beta Color 12 Jin.png|'Jin Kisaragi - Weiss' palette' BBTAG Beta Color 12 Noel.png|'Noel Vermillion - Ren's palette' BBTAG Beta Color 12 Rachel.png|'Rachel Alucard - Appears to be Neo's palette' BBTAG Beta Color 12 Tager.png|'Iron Tager - Yang's palette' BBTAG Beta Color 12 Nu-13.png|'Nu-13/No.13 - Penny's palette' BBTAG Beta Color 12 Hazama.png|'Hazama - Appears to be Adam's palette?' BBTAG Beta Color 12 Makoto.png|'Makoto Nanaya - Nora's palette' BBTAG Beta Color 12 Azrael.png|'Azrael - Yang's palette' BBTAG Beta Color 12 Es.png|'Es - Ruby's palette' BBTAG Beta Color 12 Yu.png|'Yu Narukami - Ruby's palette, with Weiss' for his persona' BBTAG Beta Color 12 Yosuke.png|'Yosuke Hanamura - Weiss' palette, with Ruby's for his persona' BBTAG Beta Color 12 Chie.png|'Chie Satonaka - Blake's palette, with Yang's for her persona' BBTAG Beta Color 12 Yukiko.png|'Yukiko Amagi - Yang's palette, with Blake's for her persona' BBTAG Beta Color 12 Hyde.png|'Hyde - Maybe Adam's palette' BBTAG Beta Color 12 Linne.png|'Linne - Blake's palette' BBTAG Beta Color Waldstein.png|'Waldstein - Maybe Adam's palette?' BBTAG Beta Color 12 Gordeau.png|'Gordeau - Sun's palette' BBTAG Beta Color 12 Ruby.png|'Ruby Rose - Jaune's palette' BBTAG Beta Color 12 Weiss.png|'Weiss Schnee - Pyrrha's palette' Other RWBY-based shop stuff There are some other RWBY-based cosmetics in the shop, for the player's profile, so I went ahead and took screenshots of them too. BBTAG Beta RWBY Plate.png|'RWBY title plate for the player's profile' BBTAG Beta RWBY Frame.png|'RWBY frame for the player's title plate' BBTAG Beta lobby avatar Ruby.png|'Ruby Rose lobby avatar' BBTAG Beta lobby avatar Weiss.png|'Weiss Schnee lobby avatar' Lobby avatar So far, I've only bought the Weiss one, so here are some screenshots of her in the lobby. BBTAG Beta Weiss chibi in lobby.png|'Front' BBTAG Beta Weiss chibi in lobby2.png|'Back' BBTAG Beta Weiss chibi dash.png|'Dashing' BBTAG Beta Weiss chibi idle.png|'Left idle for too long' Battle screenshots Mainly just screenshots of the beginning and end of battle. Note that, when the sprite faces another direction, they just mirror the sprite, so Weiss holding Myrtenaster in her right hand is just a result of mirroring the sprite. Side note: For the alternate color palettes, they didn't just recolor the character's sprite, they also recolored their attacks. Red Weiss' black glyphs have a red glow, and her ice is red. BBTAG Beta chara intro Ruby Weiss.png|'Ruby and Weiss in the pre-battle intro' BBTAG Beta victory stance Weiss.png|'Weiss in a victory pose' BBTAG Beta victory stance Ruby.png|'Ruby in one of her victory poses' BBTAG Beta clash victory Ruby Weiss.png|'Ruby and Weiss, if you win a battle using a Clash' Category:Blog posts